Happy New Year
by Stucky's-Best-Girl
Summary: Reader gets stood up on New Years Eve Sam is there to save the day. Sorry for any mistakes I'm a lil tipsy from the vodka they slipped in my coke don't worry I'm legal, and I'll be back somewhere around noon with more read the bold writing to get gull details


**HEY GUYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's exactly 12:30 am where I'm at depending on the timezone it may be yesterday for you, I just wanted to give you guys a lil sumtin' sumtin' tonight, so I'm kinda tipsy from the vodka my brother laced my coke with I am legal to drink in my country don't worry, I'm legal, not committing crimes here I don't do crime, or prison, I just don't do it, anyway my point is Happy New Year and I'm a lil drunk so, sorry for any mistakes, not much warnings, just alcohol use, that's it, you will be getting at least three more of these, yeah bitches, one Cas for all my Cas girls, one Dean, for all my Dean girls, and one Reid my doctor deserves some love too, but maybe later today I am sleepy AF probably won't be up till noon, I hope you guys have a great time, and you find something great in the new year, be it a new friend, yourself, a new found love for the little things in life, or even love *sighs* God I am so cheesy, and if things aren't going your way and you ever need someone to talk to, someone to vent on, remember I'm always here, my door is always open, and I love you guys! Happy New Year! I would throw in some gifs of confetti and fireworks and hugs and champagne but this site won't let me so go check out my social media there will be there**

She stood looking at the screen in front of her as tears clouded her eyes, blurring her vision, in five seconds a new year would be starting and she wouldn't have anyone to, she was stood up on New Years Eve

 ** _Earlier That Day_**

She marched into the library, a big smile plastered on her face, her curly brown hair bouncing as she walked, she was beaming, her new boyfriend Eric, her and Sam's old friend from college had called and said he was taking her to a party at nine PM she, needed a new dress so she figured she would ask one of the boys to drive her

"Okay boys who wants to take me shopping?" she asked standing at the map table where the both boys sat with books

"Not it," Dean said quickly without looking up, she rolled her eyes and walked over to Sam taking his book and sitting in his lap as he looked up

"Pleeeaaassseee Sammy, Dean won't let me drive Baby, and I need a second opinion," she pouted

"Hm, I don't know Lilly, I don't think I appreciate being used only as a chauffeur or for my fabulous fashion sense," he gave her a cocky grin

"I'd pick you for fashion sense, please, like I'd wanna wear plaid o a fancy party," she asid as he raised his eyebrows and gave her a look :Please Sammy," she pouted using his own puppy dog trick on him

"How can I say no to that,"

"Yay, you're the best," she exclaimed hugging him

"I know, he said as she pulled away, giving her a quick peck on the nose as she looked at him "Go get ready," he said pushing her off his lap

* * *

They pulled up in front the mall before searching for the biggest department store they could find, she almost felt insecure looking in the women's department, all of those perfect girls, with curvy sexy figures looking for dresses, not one plus sized or under weight woman in sight, Sam went over to a rack filled with sparkly short dresses and began looking, around when she placed her tiny hands on his broad shoulders and turned him toward the simpler dresses

"No sparkles, I don't wanna be dusting glitter off me for the next week," she said before going over to a rack of lace dresses and skimming through, she was just about to give up looking for something when Sam tapped on her shoulder, when she turned around he was holding a single black dress in his hands,

"I think this'd be nice on you," he said holding it out to her

"Thanks," she said with a small smile before grabbing it and going into the changing room, she slipped off her shoes, jeans and tee shirt before slipping it on over her, it was nice, hugged her figure, allowed her to show some skin without showing too much, allowed some cleavage, the thick black straps hid the scar she got on a hunt a couple years ago, it was perfect overall, maybe Sam did have good fashion sense after all. She took a deep breath before stepping outside to give him a look, growing more and more worried as he just sat there and stared, mouth agape and almost drooling. "I look horrible don't I?" she asked with a worried expression

"No no you look...gorgeous doesn't even begin to describe it," he breathed shaking his head

"Then I'll take it," she said smiling and looking around he room until she spotted a pair of simple black peep-toed stilettos, "Do me a favor and see if they have a size five in those, while I change?" she asked pointing to the shoes

"Size five, aw you're so cute," he cooed looking at her

"Just shut up and go," she said turning around and heading back into the changing room

* * *

After they bought the dresses they got lunch and headed straight home for her to start getting ready. She ran the straightener over her hair one last time before letting it fall, framing her face, she was wearing light makeup, some red lipstick, and some eyeliner no more. She took a deep breath before grabbing her purse and heading downstairs

* * *

Sam held the door open for her as she got out helping her stand on the gravel with the other as her heels threatened to make her do a back-flip,

"Thanks for the ride Sammy," she smiled sincerely holding her black clutch in both hands

"No problem, tell Eric I said hi, and if you get tired of the party, I don't mind having someone to watch the fireworks with," he smiled closing the door before heading back to the other side and getting in waving her off before driving away. She sighed and looked at the huge red brick mansion in front her. She walked down the foyer, no sign of Eric, in the main room, again no sign, she searches practically the entire ground floor and she still saw no sign of him. So she decided to wait out in the foyer after texting him "On my way" came the reply as she gulped down half a flute of champagne taken from a waiter.

Two hours later and Eric still wasn't there. Everyone inside the main room was beginning to count down and here she was, all alone and on the verge of crying

"FIVE! FOUR!" she was just about to leave as the people shouted two but suddenly a hand gripped her upper arm, spinning her around, and before she had a chance to react, the screams of the people inside shouting one were drowned out as a pair of soft lips crashed down on hers, her arms snaked their way around his neck instinctively, a familiar scent of sandalwood and a certain musk filled her nostrils as she sucked in air after pulling away

"Happy new year," that familiar husky voice met her ears as she looked up at his face, almost getting lost in those eyes, the mezmerizing halo of honey surrounded by green staring right back into her chocolate ones. She simply responded by crashing her lips back on his. Happy New Year indeed.

 **Bye guys, love you, hugs and kisses for the new year from Emmy :* love ya bye I'll be back with those promised one shots and possibly a new story and the epilogue for Daddy? sorry again for mistakes I'm kinda drunk, lil tipsy. Imma go pass out in the backseat of our car while my brother drives us home, wake up at noon and post those things I promised**


End file.
